Silent Hustle
by Gothicragdoll
Summary: Nick listens to Judy talk to her parent's on the phone.
**Author's Note:** I hate the weather (It snowed here and it left me stranded at a coworker's house for two days). I hate finals. I hate everything right now. So, I took a break from everything and wrote this. I still have more work to do, but it was fun to just sit and write this. :)

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it. :)

All grammar mistakes are mine. All mistakes in general are mine. :)

 _ **Silent Hustle**_

This is the most intimate thing he has ever done. He can't think of anything he has done in the past more intense than this and all he was doing was lying on his stomach in Judy's bed. His head was on his left arm, and his right paw was caressing her leg. He lay there practically naked in nothing but boxer shorts under her blanket. It pooled around his waist, but left his back bare. He watched Judy as she sat up with her back on her headboard. She was wearing a white pajamas with carrots on them. He smiled to himself as he recalled the time she got flustered when he asked why bunnies adorned everything they own with carrots.

"I'm just asking, Carrots." He smiled. "You don't see me with rabbit on everything I own."

She gave an undignified huff, but smiled when she noticed the playful look on his face. He took the earphones out of her ears and set them on the table. She had just gotten back from a work out and she let him in her apartment to finish some paper work for Chief Buffalo Bill while she exercised. He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away.

"That's gross. I'm all sweaty." She said. He was going to make a teasing suggestion on how to help her fix that, but she rushed to shower all on her own. He laughed when she could see the embarrassed rouge embellishing her cheeks. Nick bit his lip trying to not laugh at the memory.

Judy was on the phone talking to her parents in Bunny Burrow. He didn't know how she could keep a straight poker face with his hand on her shin rubbing the fur the right way, pushing it the wrong way and back again. The act always seemed to make her shiver, but she practically ignored him as she spoke to her parents. She still hadn't told them about her and Nick dating. He was fine with that. He enjoyed this little…well not so little secret between them.

The precious intimacy it brought between them. It was a confidence, a companionship unlike he had ever experienced before. He enjoyed the silent flirting and little shows of affection at the precinct when no one was around. Granted, they were professional and got the job done efficiently, but they were childish enough at times that no one seemed to question their actions when someone did catch the flirtations. For some reason, their secret was something he wanted to cherish for as long as he possibly could. And sitting here listen to her chatting with the folks while he lay at her feet heightened the "high" of the secret. He inhaled deeply and exhaled smiling like a fool. She was close enough he could feel her body warmth radiating off of her. He closed his eyes letting the peaceful atmosphere flood over him.

They were originally lying in bed watching a movie on his laptop when her parents called. She immediately closed the laptop and set it on the ground scrambling to answer the phone. Nick stayed where he had been laying allowing her to do whatever she needed to do in order to keep her parents updated and happy.

"No, nothing too awful has been going on here." Judy said. "It's been quiet and it's kind of eerie…and boring."

"Ah, well, Judes…" her father started. "Those criminals will start something soon. No rest for the wicked." Nick could hear the smile in Judy's father's voice. He was glad that his daughter wasn't in constant and immediate danger all the time on her job. Nick was grateful too, but Carrots was right. It had been boring as of late.

"So, we wanted to talk to you about the Carrot Days Festival." Nick heard Judy's mother pipe in. "It's coming up fast and we want to know if you can try to get the time off. We could use your help."

"And we wouldn't mind seeing you, Judes." Her father said. Her father's voice got softer.

Nick stopped petting Judy's leg and looked up at her. Her eyes sort of shifted to look down at him, but it happened so fast he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking at her face. Nick pulled his hand and set it on the bed. He was debating whether or not he could quietly change positions and lay on his back. He could feel his chest beginning to hurt from laying on it too long.

"Yeah…sorry." She said. "I've been busy…but not too busy…I can get the time off. I'll talk to my boss tomorrow." Judy smiled. Nick could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Oh, good." Bonnie's breathy voice sang. "We were worried that you wouldn't be able to make it. It'd be the first year that you wouldn't be there."

Nick took the chance and inched his way to his back. There was a slight thump from him hitting the wall. Judy extended her leg out and rested it on his chest as if to tell him he's being too loud. He took her foot into his hands and held it. As tempted as he was to tickle her, it would defeat the purpose keeping their relationship a secret. He wasn't sure how her parents would take it if they found out Nick had been there in nothing but boxer shorts the whole time and their daughter in her pajamas. He looked up at the ceiling and continued to just listen contentedly.

"And how is your partner, the fox guy?" Nick's ears perked when he heard Judy's father ask after him. He looked up the best he could. Judy had a goofy smile on her face.

"Nick? He's fine, dad." She said. She lifted her foot from his chest and rested it on his shoulder and rubbed it. "He's just as bored as I am if not worse. He has a short attention span and he's impatient when it comes to patrolling."

Nick smirked up at her and reached up and wiggled one of her toes. She jumped at the sudden touch. She gave a small kick. Nick covered his mouth trying to not laugh. He started to curl in on himself.

"That's good." Her father said.

Nick was on his side at this point and managed to snuff out his laughter, and quietly shift to his side; how he will never know. He used his hand to guide his head to look up at her and prop himself up.

"Are you bringing him to the festival?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, maybe he can get the time off too." Judy's father said happily.

"Oh, well…" Judy looked around in a minor panic. "I guess I could ask him if he'd want to come."

Nick was surprised to hear them invite him to come. He knew Judy told them about their misadventures on and off the force, but he never considered they'd want him around. Especially at…a carrot festival…with a whole lot of bunnies…everywhere. He bit his lip thinking about how that'd come across.

"Tell him it'll be fun." Judy's mother said. "He could hang out with Gideon and we'd make him some blueberry pie…it's blueberries he likes, right?"

Judy laughed. "Yes. Its blueberries." She shook her head. "His stupid blueberries."

Nick gave Judy a thumbs up. He was in if blueberries were involved. Those blueberries were worth any awkward situation he knew he'd find himself in Bunny Burrow. He wasn't kidding when he said those were the best he had ever eaten in his life. Judy smiled and he knew she could see him in the corner of her eye.

"Okay, well…we'll let you two get some rest. In case those criminals decide they're going to start a fight tomorrow." Judy's father said. Nick could picture the rabbit punching the air playfully, but his attention was caught by what was said before that. Nick looked up at Judy.

"Huh?" Judy said. "You two?"

"Yeah…isn't Nick with you?" Judy's mother asked. She looked down at Nick and gaped at him. Nick sat up looking at the phone in Judy's paw stunned. They knew…

"Well, like your father said. We'll let you two get some rest. See you guys in a couple of weeks." Judy's parents were laughing on the other end of the phone. They must have ended the call because it went mute, but not before the rabbit and the fox heard, "Good night, Nick."


End file.
